


Flores Blancas, Flores Rosas

by Joxmarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Melodrama, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, zelink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Paya ardía, sus mejillas luceros de emociones encontradas. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Link. Parecía, entonces, hecho de ramas y viento. Una fuerza de la naturaleza y un eco de hombre. Recordó a Link protegiéndola aquella noche, su figura un contorno negro. Sus labios tiernos, una barca de posibilidades. Su respiración, un hilo de aire caliente.Paya no pudo dormir esa noche, no con Link a su lado. Alzó tentativamente una mano en su dirección, dispuesta a despertarlo y confesar sus sentimientos. Mas en ese momento, los labios de Link suspiraron una plegaria, una esperanza, una pérdida.Zelda.
Relationships: Impa & Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	Flores Blancas, Flores Rosas

Cuando reza, jamás pide por ella. Pide por los cerezos, por que sus raíces se hundan hasta en la tierra y sus ramas estiren sus brazos hacia el cielo. Por su abuela, por que su espalda deje de encorvarse en un arco agudo. Por Link, el héroe de Hyrule, su amigo. Cuando presiona el ojo en su frente contra la tierra y murmura las palabras sagradas, jamás pide por ella. 

Era de noche. Las luciérnagas flotaban en Kakariko, pecas de luz tenue que parpadeaban, pero no se extinguían. Con un suspiro, Paya se incorporó. Sabía que no había logrado mucho rezando (¿de qué sirve rezarle a Hylia, a la diosa que entregó _ su _ deber a los mortales disfrazándolo de destino?), pero aun así le satisfizo. Tal vez la diosa haría algo. 

Paya alzó la vista, apoyando las palmas contra el suelo para ponerse de pie. Entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en la figura distante de Link. Normalmente bajaba por el sendero de la colina, aunque esta vez se acercaba desde la entrada principal con una muchacha desmayada en sus brazos. 

Paya se puso de pie antes de que Link la viera. Entró a la casa y cayó de rodillas frente al altar donde había estado el orbe ancestral, cogiendo el trapo que usaba para lustrar la madera. Talló y talló, intentando borrar su ansiedad al igual que las manchas del suelo. Talló y talló, hasta que Link entró. Entonces sus dedos retorcieron el trapo y Paya sintió que no podía respirar. La diosa había escuchado sus oraciones, pues Link tenía a la princesa Zelda en sus brazos. Era Zelda ( _ la sacerdotisa de Hylia, la luz de Hyrule, la legua de oro _ ), ¿no? 

Su vestido era del color de una perla corrompida con sangre y lodo. En su mano, la Trifuerza parpadeaba, pero no se extinguía. Firme, a pesar de una centuria de verter su poder en las fauces del mal. 

Paya tembló, su mirada deslizándose a Link. Si Zelda era una llama inquebrantable, Link  _ ardía _ . Sus manos temblaban como las alas de una mariposa. Sus uñas, blancas por el esfuerzo, la apretaban contra él. Sostenía a la princesa como si quisiera fusionar sus huesos, su sangre, sus almas. Como si debieran ser uno. 

Paya ardía también, sus mejillas luceros de emociones encontradas. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Link. Parecía, entonces, hecho de ramas y viento. Una fuerza de la naturaleza y un eco de hombre. Recordó a Link protegiéndola aquella noche, su figura un contorno negro. Sus labios tiernos, una barca de posibilidades. Su respiración, un hilo de aire caliente.

Paya no pudo dormir esa noche, no con Link a su lado. Había alzado tentativamente una mano en su dirección, dispuesta a despertarlo y confesar sus sentimientos. Mas en ese momento, los labios de Link suspiraron una plegaria, una esperanza, una pérdida.  _ Zelda _ .

— Paya. — la voz de su abuela la devolvió a la realidad. Paya se puso de pie. Ya sabía que hacer. Firme, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Link. Extendió sus brazos, una mirada empática en su rostro. 

— Link, necesitas descansar. — Sus palabras eran suaves, pacientes. El héroe no la miró. ¿Por qué quería apartar a Zelda de él? Apenas la había recuperado. Zelda había pasado un siglo confinada en una prisión, _siendo_ _una prisión._ Era muy pronto para dejarla ir. — Link, _ella_ necesita descansar. 

Ante eso, Link reaccionó y la miró. Paya desvió la mirada.

Con la princesa en sus brazos, Paya subió los escalones y entró a su cuarto. Link no la siguió, quedándose atrás para responder las preguntas de Impa. El rostro de la princesa era dulce, ceniciento por los años en un castillo de polvo y acritud. Sus labios eran del color de las rosas en una víspera de otoño. Paya se sonrojó. 

Diligente, colocó a Zelda en la cama y trajo un aguamanil. Frotó sus brazos, su rostro, sus hombros. Aunque fue lo más gentil posible, hubo momentos donde talló bruscamente. Pedazos de malicia y tierra se desprendieron de su piel. 

—  _ Mierda _ .— murmuró. En un descuido, Paya había derramado agua en el suelo. La muchacha se arrodilló y usó el paño para limpiar . 

—¿Hmm?— una voz, ronca del sueño, interrumpió su tarea. 

Paya tembló de pies a cabeza. La necesidad de esconderse era tan visceral que la petrificó. La primera cosa que la Princesa Zelda le había escuchado decir era ‘mierda’. 

— ¡Ah! — exclamó, su mirada enfocándose en Zelda, quien hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Paya la ayudó, deslizando un tímido brazo detrás de su espalda. El paño yacía olvidado en el suelo. — _Su_ _Alteza_. Bienvenida a… — miró a su alrededor, a su escritorio, a sus libros al pie de la cama. Una sonrisa tensa adorno su rostro. —... mi cuarto. 

—¿Impa?— balbuceó la princesa, abriendo los ojos como platos. Sus ojos eran un valle de primavera; el verde brillante y libre. Una propuesta resurgió en la memoria de Paya ante esa mirada color bosque. Link, sonriente, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

_ Ven conmigo.  _

— ¿Impa? — repitió Paya, la pregunta una muleta que la devolvió a la realidad. — Ah, no. Soy Paya, su nieta. 

— Está a salvo. — se apresuró a decir, su tono demasiado jovial para ser natural. — La calamidad ha sido derrotada, aunque... eso es obvio porque está aquí.

Una sonrisa agració los labios de Zelda. Era un gesto político, uno que expresaba nada más que una cortesía superficial. Paya no podía imaginar el barullo de emociones que relampagueaban detrás de aquella faz minuciosamente fabricada. 

— Un placer, Paya. — su sonrisa vaciló.— Link, ¿lo has visto? 

— Sí. — Paya dijo, vehemente. — Él te trajo. Está hablando con mi abuela. 

— Oh. — dijo la princesa con voz pequeña. 

—¿Desea tomar un baño, Alteza?— Paya juntó las manos, retorciéndolas para controlar sus nervios. 

— Gracias, Paya. — la princesa sonrió de nuevo, y Paya no pudo evitar devolver el gesto.

Desde entonces, Paya se dedicó a cuidar de la princesa. La mayoría del tiempo dormía, su cuerpo recuperándose del exhausto de la batalla. Cuando se despertaba, Paya trenzaba sus cabellos y le hablaba de Hyrule. No conocía mucho, confinada entre las montañas que rodeaban Kakariko, pero las migajas de información complacían a la princesa. 

A veces, Link visitaba. Se quedaba en el umbral, sus ojos azules absortos en la figura durmiente de Zelda. El fulgor de su mirada, de un fuego tan caliente que se torna azul, fascinaba a Paya. Solía traer flores de los rincones más apartados de Hyrule. Paya las ponía en la mesita de noche y, cuando Zelda despertaba, no preguntaba quién las había traído, porque sabía. 

_ Ven conmigo.  _ En un futuro, ¿le haría Link la misma propuesta a la princesa? ¿Diría sí? 

— Paya. — en su lecho improvisado en el suelo, escuchó su nombre. Paya se incorporó, frotando sus ojos. No estaba dormida, pues esperaba la visita nocturna de Link, aunque le sorprendió que Zelda estuviera despierta. 

—¿Sí, princesa? 

— ¿Podrías… encender la luz? — Su voz era cauta, mesurada.

Momentos después, la habitación estaba bañada en una luz cálida. 

— Tienes muchos libros. — dijo Zelda, sentándose. 

Paya abrió mucho los ojos. La princesa destacaba por su circunspección y rara vez conversaba más de lo necesario. 

— Sí, me gusta leer. La ficción es… —tomó una bocanada de aire, sentándose en el suelo. ¿Qué era la ficción para ella? ¿un escape? ¿de qué? Paya era una muchacha provinciana de vida ordinaria. Zelda y Link la juzgarían ingrata si supieran que, a veces, fantaseaba con ser fuente de leyendas.— No soy como ustedes, no tengo aventuras propias, pero cuando leo, siento que vivo un poco más.

Zelda calló. Sombras bailaban en su rostro, pintando figuras macabras en el lienzo de su piel. 

— De hecho, yo ya le conocía por un libro. — Paya dijo, inquieta por el semblante grave de la princesa. — ¿Se lo leo? 

Antes de que Zelda pudiera responder, Paya estaba de pie, buscando entre los ejemplares de su estante. Un ‘ajá’ escapó de sus labios al encontrar el libro. 

— El título es  _ La leyenda de Zelda.  _ — Con el rostro encarnado, Paya tomó asiento junto a la princesa, quien le había hecho un espacio en la cama. Se rozaron sus hombros.

— Qué original. — dijo Zelda, sonriendo. 

El relato era corto, creado para niños. Paya lo leyó en tono sereno, su voz perdiendo el tímido matiz que acompaña a las personas de su carácter. No dudó en alzar la voz cuando el texto lo demandaba, no dudó en susurrar. Hilvanó una Princesa Zelda de palabras, un personaje labrado para la leyenda y el laurel. Su derrota se convirtió en un preámbulo de su triunfo, necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia. 

Cuando terminó, hubo silencio. Zelda calló, volviendo el rostro hacia la pared. Paya esperó a que dijera algo. No quería forzarla a hablar. Momentos después, la princesa fijó los ojos en ella. El arco aquilino de su nariz creaba una sombra en su rostro. Estaba tan  _ cerca _ , tan cerca que Paya podía ver el pliegue ceñudo de su frente, denotando preocupación. Paya entreabrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la tensión en su garganta mató toda palabra. Sin saber por qué, la mirada de Paya se deslizó a aquel coral elíptico, a los labios de la Princesa Zelda.

— Lo siento. — dijo Zelda.

Paya, presa de un estupor infinito, no habló por unos instantes. 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, con voz ahogada. 

— Ha de ser en extremo desagradable que una extraña…

— Pero no es una extraña, Alteza. — interrumpió Paya, tomando la mano de Zelda. Pensó en aquel ser de ficción, en aquella acendrada princesa. No era Zelda. La persona cuya mano sostenía era real, humana. Supo entonces que no había conocido a la princesa por un libro, sino por el tiempo que habían pasado juntas. 

—  _ Zelda _ . — corrigió la princesa, devolviendo el gesto. El sol había huído a su escondite nocturno y no había nada que rivalizara con el brillo de su sonrisa. 

— ¿Uh? 

— Por favor, llámame Zelda. 

Colorada, Paya asintió. Abrió la boca para decir el nombre y algo más. Una confesión, tal vez.

— Zelda. — Paya volteó la mirada hacia la puerta y en el acto soltó la mano de la princesa. Link estaba clavado en el umbral, sus ojos fijos en Zelda. La miraba absorto, como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo. Ser vista así, ¿cómo sería? 

Aquella absorción duró un momento. Link pronto reparó en Paya, quien disimuladamente se proponía salir de la habitación. 

— Flores. — le dijo, a guisa de explicación. En efecto, Link sostenía un ramo improvisado de flores bio luminosas. 

— Princesas de la calma… — dijo Zelda, meditabunda. Frunció el ceño. — Están en peligro de extinción, Link.

El héroe rió, un sonido mélico y suave.

Paya se fue antes de escuchar su respuesta, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. Los sentimientos inefables del héroe y de la princesa, almas ligadas eternamente por una maldición — porque el amor era una maldición, ¿no es así? — … ¿quién era ella para involucrarse con ellos? 

  
  


△

  
  


Una plegaria salió de sus labios. No por Link, ni por los cerezos, sino por ella misma. Paya entrelazo los dedos y murmuró palabras egoístas, las sílabas perdiéndose en la noche de verano. La brisa las llevó lejos, cargándolas en su seno y dispersándolas por todo Hyrule. Por suerte, pocos eran los que se detenían a escuchar el canto del viento, y los deseos desgraciados de la muchacha se mantuvieron secretos.

Estaba arrodillada frente a las deidades protectoras. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y vergüenza agitó su interior. ¿Por qué entrometerse en la relación de Link y Zelda? No llevaría a nada. Veces anteriores le había dado vuelta a la cuestión y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

_ Ven conmigo. _ La propuesta fue hecha porque Link sabía que diría que no. Aunque su corazón anhelaba viajar, Paya temía al exterior más de que lo anhelaba. Además, el deber la encadenaba a Kakariko. Jamás dejaría a su abuela. Link había sabido que la cortesía de su proposición no lo comprometería a nada, y aun así, cruelmente, había hecho la sugerencia y suscitado el deseo de la aventura en la joven.

Paya sacudió la cabeza. No, no era él el culpable de nada, sino ella. Paya — y solo ella — había alimentado sus más bajos deseos al permitirse soñar que las cosas podrían ser de otro modo. 

Abrumada por pensamientos de índole similar, no notó a la figura que se arrodilló junto a ella, pidiendo también cosas egoístas. Link y Paya permanecieron uno junto a otro, postrados. Paya fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, y el héroe clavó los ojos en ella. 

Link sonrió, cogiendo una manzana de la bandeja de una deidad protectora.

— Oye, Link, no puedes… 

Link fingió no oírla. Se puso de pie ágilmente y le extendió una mano, sosteniendo la fruta con la otra. Tras un instante de vacilación, Paya la aceptó. En un silencio al que ya estaba acostumbrada, Link la guió a la estatua de la diosa, deteniéndose en el borde del estanque. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se quitó las botas y se sentó, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua. Paya lo imitó, sin saber qué más hacer. 

El agua estaba fría. Paya se estremeció al sentir las aletas viscosas de los peces rozar sus pies. Link permaneció impasible, pero Paya sabía que él percibía las cosas antes que nadie. El héroe, no obstante, mantenía su perspicacia en secreto. Paya se preguntó si era una decisión deliberada o no. De preguntarle, era improbable que resolviera su duda. Ponía tan poca atención a sí mismo y tanta al mundo exterior. En todo el sentido de la palabra, Link era un hombre que vivía en el momento. 

— A veces la escuchaba. — dijo, de repente. Paya lo miró sorprendida, intentando en vano entender sus palabras. La luz de la luna lo bañaba de un halo plateado, dándole la apariencia de un ser de ceniza y niebla. Paya se sonrojó, apartando la mirada a la estatua de la Diosa Hylia. Musgo trepaba desde la base de la escultura. ¿La engulliría algún día por completo? ¿O sería el viento que besaba sus mejillas el que erosionaría su rostro? Entonces Hyrule olvidaría a su diosa, al igual que había olvidado a su princesa. 

— ¿A quién?

Link, con rostro ceñudo como quien piensa arduamente, replicó: — A Zelda. A la diosa. A ambas. — Su voz vaciló, y el héroe cayó en un episodio de largo silencio. Pataleó el agua perezosamente. Una vez más, Paya lo imitó. No sabía qué replicar, así que guardó silencio. Link lo apreciaría más que si contestaba la primera imprudencia que se le viniera a la mente.

— En cierto modo, eran iguales. — murmuró. Una sonrisa vaga iluminó su rostro — Tan… amables, familiares.

Link inhaló profundamente. Paya vio sus ojos brillar, pista de futuras lágrimas. 

— No la conocía lo suficiente para distinguir su voz. Yo no… yo no sé si soy a quien quiere.

Paya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus sentimientos se rehusaron a morfar en palabras. Dolorosos instantes permaneció junto a Link bajo el manto de la noche, escuchando el croar cálido de los anfibios y el rumor de las cascadas. Tal vez Link  _ sí _ estaba hecho de ramas y viento. Tal vez era tan frágil e intangible como le había parecido en un principio y se desvanecería al tocarlo. 

Link, que conocía Hyrule entero y aún no tenía un lugar propio. Ella, que deseaba ser una extranjera y dejar su hogar. Tenían lo que el otro quería e, incluso así, eran perfectamente desdichados. 

— ¿Y qué si no? — dijo Paya, fijando los ojos en el héroe. — Eres el único Link que conozco. Si ella no te quiere, entonces yo lo haré. 

Sorpresa desnuda transformó el rostro de Link. 

— Perdóname. — Paya dijo, sonrojada. — Yo solo quería decir que... no hablaba de… 

Paya paró de hablar, impotencia y remordimiento revolviéndose en su interior.  _ Estúpida Paya _ , se dijo,  _ ¿qué has hecho? _

— No te disculpes. — dijo Link con voz dulce. Dejó la manzana en el suelo y cogió su mano, sus ojos penetrando los de ella. Era una mirada de completa atención y Paya vio nada más que gratitud. 

Link sonrió. Paya lo miró atolondrada, su corazón agitándose en su pecho. Al parecer Link no había comprendido el matiz romántico de sus palabras, aunque una vocecita le decía que _ tal vez se siente igual y todo lo que necesitaba era que yo…  _

— Me siento del mismo modo sobre Hyrule .— confesó Link, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — Zelda suspira por el de antaño pero… este Hyrule me crió. Este es el que conozco. 

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron en el viento. Los juicios de Paya la atormentaban y le impedían poner atención, incluso cuando el candente discurso del héroe era de suma importancia. Cuando terminó, Link soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se puso de pie de un salto y se calzó las botas, impulsado por ánimos renovados. Paya no se movió.

— Gracias, Paya. — Link sonrió. Paya devolvió el gesto aunque quería llorar. El héroe se despidió y desapareció, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en pedazos de luz que viajaron lejos. Solo él sabía dónde.

Paya cogió la manzana. ¿Qué era peor? ¿que Link la hubiera rechazado o que el panorama de amarla le fuera tan ajeno que ni siquiera lo había considerado? Las sombras cubrieron la luna y el mundo se volvió un poco más oscuro. Paya mordió la manzana. Sabía agria. 

  
  


△

  
  


Los pétalos de los cerezos flotaban por Kakariko, pedazos ligeros de blanco y rosa que hacían del viento algo dulce. Paya miró por la ventana y sus labios se entreabrieron en inocente felicidad. Era fácil olvidar toda desgracia cuando los cerezos desprendían sus pétalos y bañaban el pueblo de belleza. Paya consideraba que era su regalo por el cuidado asiduo que les daban durante el año. Las tiernas ofrendas caían en el suelo y creaban una alfombra.

Por un instante, Paya olvidó que hoy Zelda partiría. No sabía por qué estaba tan dolida. Se decía que no importaba, que al igual que Link visitaba Kakariko, Zelda lo haría igual. Mas, no había razón para volver. Si Link regresaba al pueblo era para ver a la princesa. Paya sabía que una vez juntos sus corazones estarían completos. ¿Cómo se sentiría que tu alma estuviera ligada a la de otro? El júbilo de finalmente encontrarse, ¿cómo era?

Eran preguntas que Paya jamás se atrevió a preguntar.

El día había pasado demasiado rápido. Link llegó temprano a la aldea y ayudó a Zelda a empacar sus pocas pertenencias. La princesa estaba radiante. La alegría le sentaba estupendamente, y cuando Paya se lo dijo, Zelda rió. Paya hubiera amado verla reír más. 

El héroe y la princesa pasaron un rato con Impa, conversando sobre el pasado y el futuro— pero sobre todo del presente. Lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la anciana y de la princesa al despedirse. Link sonrió con cariño, prometiendo visitar. No dijo cuándo

Al cabo, Link y Zelda se dirigieron hacia ella. Paya, cohibida y dolida, obligó a sus ojos despegarse de la ventana. Una sonrisa enlutada cubrió su rostro. En ese momento, Paya saboreó la miel y la hiel. Tristeza y alegría se amalgamaron en algo que no era ni una ni otra. 

— Mucha suerte. — les dijo. Link, acostumbrado a viajar a sus anchas, asintió. Zelda la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo. Susurró rápidas palabras de agradecimiento y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. 

— ¿Zelda..? — Paya dijo, estupefacta. La alegría que cubrió el rostro de la princesa la enmudeció. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Si fuera poetisa, diría haber encontrado a su musa.

Se fueron. 

Paya permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, mirando las flores revolotear dispersas en el aire.

Los cerezos serían frondosos de nuevo. Cubrirían sus ramas de color pastel cuando la primavera volviera a Hyrule, mas los pétalos se pudrirían. Su vuelo momentáneo sería suspendido cuando la briza se cansara de cargarlas en su seno. El perenne crecer de las hojas de cerezo, la cascada de pétalos que bailaban en la aldea…Paya abrió la puerta y salió, la tibia brisa acariciando sus mejillas. 

Ella, también, era un pétalo. 


End file.
